There Goes My Life (Redux)
by KM Forever
Summary: What happens when a certain red head's world gets turned upside down after receiving some troubling news? All this right after he comes clean to a certain Sockhead about his true feelings. Can Kevin juggle impending fatherhood and a new boyfriend at the same time? Rated M for mature themes. Cover and Nat belongs to the amazing c2ndy2c1d Updates on Wednesdays
1. What Makes You Beautiful

**AN: Thank you for joining me on this Redo. I am so sorry, but I just felt that there was way more that could be told in this story. Also, I PLAN to update at least once a week on Friday's you may get one chapter, or even THREE? Who knows? Anyway, without further ado, Welcome to There Goes My Life (Redux)**

Kevin sighed into his hands as he contemplated his latest predicament. He just couldn't believe it. Just yesterday, his life was looking up. He told the one he had strong feelings for how he felt, just to have those feelings reciprocated, and he came out to his family who were not surprised. But now, he finds out that the night he had lost his virginity, ended up being the night his entire life was ruined. In order to fully understand the story, perhaps we should travel back to the very beginning…

It started the night Kevin Barr was born. Ok, maybe not that far in the beginning. Lets try this again. It all started when the ginger haired jock, caught himself eyeballing a particular sock-headed dork.

Kevin stared at the trio of boys who were talking animatedly to each other. More than likely working on another scam. Kevin rolled his eyes at the thought. _They're in high school now. Can't they quit with all that childish shit? _But Kevin knew that the dork wearing the beanie with two stripes running along it was different. _He's matured. _Kevin thought to himself, but then shook his head, _no, he's always been the more level-headed of the dorks._

Kevin was stirred from his musings when a hand flashed in front of his eyes. "Hello? Earth to Kevin." The jock turned his attention to the teal haired boy trying to get his attention who was looking at him with annoyance. "Look, if you want Double Delicious over there, why don't you go get him?"

The red head shook his head. "Seriously, dude!" He playfully socked his friend in the arm. "What makes you think I like him huh?" Nat just cocked his head to the side giving Kevin his best - you've got to be shitting me - look. "You've been undressing that tall drink of water with your eyes every time you see him. And don't you dare try to deny it."

But deny it Kevin did. It's not like he was embarrassed, he just couldn't believe how much his feelings for the smartest dork had grown. He had finally come to terms with his bisexuality, but he was still essentially in the closet. Nazz placed her hand on Kevin's shoulder as he looked down defeated. "Dude, it's ok, really." She flashed him a sad smile, knowing fully well the struggle he was enduring within himself. "Why don't you start by asking him to sit with us at lunch?" He just shook his head at the suggestion. "Chickenshit," she muttered before looking in the boy's direction. "Hey Double Dee!" She shouted across the hall. Her voice clearly catching everybody's attention.

Eddward looked around as if there was a possibility that there was another person in the school with the same nickname. Ed and Eddy just smiled at him and shoved him towards the source of the voice. He walked across the hall sheepishly, a blush threatening his cheeks. "Y…yes Nazz?" he stuttered out.

The short girl put her arm around Edd's waist and pulled him into the circle. "We, well Kevin, was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch today?" Double Dee's jaw fell to the floor as Nat came around his other side resting his head on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't eat you alive." He wiggled his eyes suggestively, "Not unless you would like me too."

Edd stepped backward, feeling like a minnow amongst sharks. "I thank you all for the invitation, but would you please allow me the morning to consider the option?" His hands wringing at his front, obviously nervous. "I have already made plans with Ed and Eddy and need to consult with them first to deem if it would be appropriate."

This time Kevin spoke up. "Dude, if you don't want to sit with us, that's cool. I was just," Kevin stopped himself and coughed, "I mean, we were wondering. That's all." Not wanting to mess things up, He backtracked, and immediately regretted his next words. "Bring the other dorks, if you're really worried about it." The distaste was evident on the jock's face.

The sudden outburst was not lost on the smart boy. "Kev…Kevin, may I have a word with you privately?" He inquired nervously. The shock on Kevin's face was noticed by the perceptive teen. "Um, sure." The two walked down the hall side by side with four pairs of eyes eying them quizzically.

Kevin had his hands behind his head as they walked side by side. "What you wanna talk about?" He asked curiously. Edd had a thoughtful look on his face before answering. "Well Kevin," he started, "Why me?" He should have known that the question was going to come. That's what he liked about him. Not that Kevin was going to admit that outright.

"I was just wanting to hang with you more." A half-truth was better than no truth. "Besides, I want to unwrap the enigma that is Eddward Vincent." He was watching his dork carefully for a reaction and smiled when he saw the blush further redden on his adorkable face.

"Truthfully, Kevin, there is not a whole lot to me. I am exactly who I appear to be." Kevin sped up a little and stopped in front of Edd. "No, ya see? You're wrong." He looked Double-Dee straight into his eyes and smiled. "You don't even know just how awesome you are."

Edd broke the intense gaze and looked down, smiling. "Thank you for the sentiment Kevin, I genuinely appreciate it. But while I am smart and perceptive, I am nothing special." Blue eyes met green as he looked up, "I will, however, accept your invitation to lunch."

Kevin's green eyes sparkled happily, "Cool. Awesome!" He stated excited. "And bring the other dorks too!" He hugged Double Dee happily. "I'll see you then!" He let the confused boy go and ran off in the other direction. Double Dee may not have seen it, but once Kevin turned the corner, he punched the air in success.

**AN: *Screams internally* 1013 words later, on the first day of NaNoWriMo! Thank you guys so much for reading, although in hindsight, it feels a little short. I promise next chapter will be longer. Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Nathan belongs to the wonderful c2ndy2c1d who unknowingly introduced me to the wonderful world of KevEdd. See you next time!**

**Love and Kisses,**

**KM Forever**


	2. Everyone is Gay

**AN: Oh boy am I tired. I think I have a cold hitting me, but I will be posting the next update on Wednesday. I figured Friday was too long to wait. So from now on, there will be an update on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. As you can tell, this chapter is short. But that is just how it seemed to flow. Oh well, maybe next time. **

**Love and Kisses,**

**KM**

* * *

Eddward held his man's hand while the bombshell was dropped on him. Hearing the news was one thing. However, once his he processed the information that was just given to him, he dropped the hand that was within his own. It was too much. He couldn't take on this responsibility. He apologized to the boy in front of him and ran off. His name being shouted as distance was put between the two.

Eddward was only half listening to his friends as they discussed their plans for the weekend. "Eddy," Ed started, "can't we just stay home and watch the movie I just got?" But Eddy only smiled like a villain in one of those said movies. He proceeds to discuss his latest "scam" that will no doubt include Double Dee and force him to build some contraption. It will fail. That is guaranteed.

Frankly, Eddward was getting fed up with the scams. He had outgrown them. He didn't realize it, but he had started to distance himself from his friends. The smartest of the three was prepping for college. He had planned to graduate early and needed to apply for all the scholarships he could. Ed and Eddy however, understood this. Despite being childish, they knew how smart their friend was and wished him well in his studies. None of Eddy's scams worked quite as well without him, his frustration showed.

"Hey Sockhead, you gonna help with the latest scam this time?" Eddward just shook his head not taking his nose out of the book in his hands. However, he did flash a subtle glance to a trio of friends talking quietly amongst themselves. He noticed that a certain red head was staring in their direction. He couldn't make out his expression though. He glanced back down as Nat stood in between the two. "Hey lover boy, stop staring at Shovelchin." Eddy snatched the book away from Double-Dee.

"What is it that makes you believe I was staring?" Eddward's hands moved to his hips. He was slightly annoyed at having his book confiscated.

Eddy just laughed tossing the book to Ed to put back in the locker. "'Cause you don't hide it very good."

"Very well." Eddward corrected. However, Eddy didn't catch it and thought Eddward was affirming his accusation. "How long are you going to stay in the closet buddy? If you're gay, then you're gay. But does it have to be for him?" He asked concerned.

Double Dee sighed deeply and was about to answer when a voice carried across the hall. "Hey Double Dee!" He looked around briefly making eyes with Nazz, the source of the voice. He turned back to his friends. "Even if I thought it would make a difference, gentlemen, there is no point in me 'coming out' if pretty much everybody knows." He glanced towards the source of his attraction, "it matters not. my feelings will never be reciprocated."

Eddy just shrugged and pushed his dork towards the call. "Well, get over there and see what they want."

The nervous boy walked towards the popular trio, a blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire. "Y…yes Nazz?" Nazz was beaming proudly as she put her arm around Edd's waist. "We, well Kevin, was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch today?" Her voice threatening to go into a higher pitch. She was excited about something, but Double Dee could not perceive what it could possibly be. He immediately grew more nervous.

Nathan apparently sensed Eddward's apprehension. "Don't worry, we won't eat you alive." The dork saw the Cheshire cat grin and flirtatious eyebrow wiggle. "Not unless you would like me too."

This seemed to push the blue-eyed boy over the breaking point. He stepped back ready to run. "I thank you all for the invitation, but would you please allow me the morning to consider the option?" Eddward clasped his hands in front of him. "I have already made plans with Ed and Eddy and need to consult with them first to deem if it would be appropriate."

Edd's eyes remained downcast. He did not catch the look that flashed across Kevin's face. "Dude, if you don't want to sit with us, that's cool. I was just," Kevin coughed, "I mean, we were wondering. That's all." Edd watched the green-eyed boy for a moment, adoring the way his brain tried to calculate a solution. "Bring the other dorks, if you're really worried about it."

It was plain to the ever-astute nerd just how much Kevin hated his own idea, and it gave Eddward pause. His former bully seemed almost desperate to have Eddward join him. Obviously, this warranted suspicion. "Kev…Kevin, may I have a word with you privately?" He stuttered out. Kevin looked up shocked. Cobalt eyes meeting forest green. Eddward could get lost in those eyes. They reminded him of emeralds and their many facets. Kevin blinked away momentarily answering, "Um, sure."

They walked away down the hall. Eddward was none too concerned with time. This was his free period after all, He was only planning to spend it at the library. Kevin on the other hand debated whether to play hooky. Kevin was the first to break the silence. "So, what you wanna talk about?" He asked nonchalantly. His hands behind his head as they walked, causing Eddward to cringe inwardly, that position is terrible for posture.

Edd thought for a moment and answered cautiously, "Well Kevin," he started, "Why me?" He watched as Kevin's eyes reflected his emotions. First was shock, but then they softened to kindness mirroring his smile. "I was just wanting to hang with you more," Kevin shrugged nonchalantly, "besides, I want to unwrap the enigma that is Eddward Vincent."

That did it. Eddward looked down trying to hide the ever-growing blush threatening to cover his entire face. "Truthfully, Kevin, there is not a whole lot to me. I am exactly who I appear to be." Kevin stepped in front of Eddward. Making the dork meet his gaze once more. "No, ya see? You're wrong." Edd felt his face heat up. It wasn't very often someone told him he was wrong, and he didn't know if he liked it. ""You don't even know just how awesome you are." Kevin's voice interrupted his thoughts. It was said in no more than a whisper.

Double Dee felt his knees start to buckle but righted himself last minute and tore his gaze away from Kevin's intense stare. "Thank you for the sentiment Kevin, I genuinely appreciate it. But while I am smart and perceptive, I am nothing special." Eddward looked back up at his crush. "I will, however, accept your invitation to lunch."

Kevin's grin grew wide as he exclaimed, "Cool. Awesome!" He was visibly happy. "And bring the other dorks too!" Double Dee was surprised to feel two strong arms embrace him happily. Kevin let go and started to walk towards his class shouting back at Double Dee. "I'll see you then!" Eddward stood there dumbfounded over what had just occurred waving towards Kevin's back.

He could still feel the warmth from where Kevin embraced him, when he felt a different set of arms grab him around his middle lifting him up. "Ed please put me down this instant." Eddward deadpanned. Eddy came and leaned against his friend, "So we're sitting with the popular kids?"

Double Dee smiled. "Yes Eddy, we have been invited to eat lunch with them." He stuck his finger in the air. "However, I know what you must be thinking, and no, this is not something you will call a date. We were all invited."

The shortest of the three grew a sly smile. "Yeah whatever you say, but it's totally a date." He ran away before Edd could hit him. Smiling and cackling the whole time.

* * *

**So I might be a little bit of a cheater. Yes, it is the same conversation, but in two different POV's. I've never done anything like this so let me know what you think.**


	3. La La Land

**AN: I am so proud of myself y'all. I am actively keeping up with this fic as promised. It might slow down after NaNo. Oh, and this will be the last chapter with the flash forward. Enjoy**

**Love and Kiss,**

**KM**

* * *

Kevin sat there. His head in his hands. He fucked everything up. He barely chased after the boy. He didn't run down the road, or even got on his bike. He just got to the end of the hall and shouted out his name. It's ok. He told himself. That dork doesn't deserve me. Kevin leaned against the wall and slid to the floor as his face became wet with tears.

* * *

Double Dee entered the busy cafeteria with his friends on either side of him. He was nervous. Normally, they ate outside, where it wasn't so busy, on a blanket that Edd washed, and pressed himself daily. Sometimes his OCD drove the other boys mad, but they accepted it was a part of him. Double Dee was taking medications for it, and sure it was more manageable, but there were some habits that were hard to break. And right now, Double Dee was resisting the urge to turn around and run screaming in the opposite direction.

"Boys, I'm sure that this is all just a cruel joke. Why do we not make ourselves sparse, and resume our nutritious meals over at our usual tree?" Eddy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"C'mon, you know damn well that this ain't no joke." He proceeded to push his friend in the direction of the table they were to sit at. "You have been eyeballing this guy all year. Now grow a pair and actually talk to the asshole."

Double Dee resisted the urge to correct Eddy's horrible grammar, but stopped short only whisper4ing out, "language." Eddy heard him but ignored the retort. Ed was bouncing happily in the same direction even going as far as to say loudly, "look guys, they saved us a seat!" Eddward looked up, and sure enough, there were three open seats where the football players usually sat. Kevin was beaming proudly, Nazz was munching on a carrot stick, and Nat… well, Nat was being his usual self. He was standing on the table, telling a rather provocative story in excruciating detail, only to receive a warning from one of the teachers overseeing the cafeteria. The teal haired boy laughed before sitting down across from Kevin.

Kevin looked up and saw the three Edds walking towards them. "Over here!" He called out happily. The unwanted attention as heads turned to see who the most popular boy in school was calling to caused Edd to blush a deep red. The three boys quickly joined the table at Edd's insistence as Eddy laughed loudly. "What's got you so flustered Sockhead?" He joked. Only to earn a disapproving elbow in the side. Ed bounced happily and sat next to Nazz, Eddy, sat at the end of the table, leaving only one empty seat. And that was the one right next to Kevin. Edd's face only grew redder as he took his seat. "Gr… greetings Kevin. Thank you for inviting us."

Kevin grinned back at the dork. "Hey dude, it's no problem really. I've been wanting to hang more with you." He appeared like he was going to say more, however, he choked back his words as a ferocious blush overcame his face. Eddy noticed this, and a plan started to come together in his head. He knew then without a shadow of a doubt, that Edd wasn't the only one who kept his feelings quiet. "Hey Shovelchin, didn't you fail the last English test?" He inquired.

Kevin's face flushed with anger. "Yeah? What's it to you blockhead?" He was starting to rise but felt a hand on his shoulder. "If you need assistance with your English homework, I would be more than happy to offer my assistance." Double Dee stated without hesitation. He didn't want there to be a fight, and he also abhorred the idea of anyone doing poorly in school. It would also get Edd out of trying to do scams with Eddy, and he would be able to spend time with the object of his affections.

Kevin contemplated for a moment before receiving a hard kick in the shin from across the table. He yelped, startling the other attendees, but when he looked at the source, Aqua-eyes moved back and forth between the red-head, and his favorite dork. He got the hint. "Really?" He almost shouted. "That would be rad! Wanna chill after school?" Edd blushed but nodded his head. "Choice. I can take you. Wanna study at my place or yours?"

Double Dee didn't want to go home, only to be greeted by nobody there. Albeit, his parents were sometimes home, they worked very demanding jobs. And being alone was taxing. "Yours will more than likely suffice." He concluded. Suddenly, Nazz jumped from the table and ran out of the cafeteria. Nathan held up his hand. "I got this." and followed her out.

The smart boy looked towards the exit the two used curiously. "Oh dear, I do hope she is not coming down with something." He subconsciously started wiping the table in front of him with a napkin. He felt the need to grab the Lysol that he kept in his bag and douse the entire table.

Kevin noticed the worry in Edd's eyes and reached for his hand. "Nah dude, I'm sure it was just something she ate. She didn't look sick at all." He blushed when he noticed he was still holding Double Dee's hand. He quickly released it and looked around awkwardly. "So, ever been on a cycle before?"

Eddy and Ed, burst into laughter as Edd paled. "No Kevin, AI have never been on one of those death traps, and nor will I ever." It wasn't that he was worried about Kevin's abilities, he was more concerned with the other drivers who did not pay any attention. He wished that they never existed. However, they do.

"Dude, it's only for like 10 minutes. It'd be a lot faster than walking home. and I promise not to get onto any busy roads or anything. We'll take the scenic route." Kevin argued.

Edd sighed. "I had already planned on receiving a ride from Eddy. It would be rude…"

"Yeah, about that," The shortest boy started, "Me and Ed were going to go see a movie after school." Edd felt a small pang in his chest. They had planned to do something without him. It wasn't the first time, but they never even consulted him. Eddy could read his friend easily. "Hey, don't be like that." He teasingly pulled on his friend's beanie. Not enough to pull it off, but enough to get Edd's attention. "You wouldn't like the movie anyway, 'sides, you've been way to busy prepping for college."

Edd didn't feel any better, he felt like he was being left behind. It hit him that soon, they would no longer be together like this. "I… I understand Eddy." He turned to Kevin, not looking him in the eyes, for fear of tears escaping his cobalt eyes. "Um, Kevin, I believe, I will accept that offer." He quickly wiped his face before looking the red-haired boy squarely in his forest green eyes. "However, you will not go above the posted speed limit." Before he lost his nerve, he quickly stood and left the cafeteria behind him. His eyes stinging, and his heart breaking.

Eddy, Ed, and Kevin watched as the lanky boy walked away. "Ya' know, you're not fooling us." Eddy poked Kevin with his fork earning a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin was rubbing his arm where he almost got skewered.

Eddy sighed, and his expression softened. "Just don't hurt him Shovelchin." The red head was shocked but listened anyway. "Edd, he, well, he's tough, but he wears his heart on his sleeve." He looked Kevin in the eyes. "So, if you hurt him, don't think I wouldn't kill you in a heartbeat."

Kevin laughed at the statement. Not cruelly, just ironically. "Dude, you don't have to worry about that from me." He put his fist out across the table. "That's a promise." Eddy eyed the closed fist and smiled. "Deal." He pounded the fist with his own. The promise made between the two boys.

Ed just watched on smiling happy that everything was coming together. "Everybody is going to live happily ever after." He cried out happily.


	4. Hips Don't Lie

**AN: What? Two chapters in one day? And this one is double in length? I'm shocked myself. I was in the zone when writing this. And I was so happy typing out this chapter, just letting the words flow from my brain through my fingers, and onto the keyboard. Look out for my next chapter coming on Friday!**

**Love and Kisses,**

**KM Forever**

* * *

Later, after school, Kevin was sitting on the bench by the entrance. He held the helmet on his lap as he looked around eagerly, and his heart almost leaped out of his throat when he saw the Sockhead dork running toward him. "My apologies Kevin. I did not mean to be tardy for our study session, however the teacher needed a word with me regarding a possible scholarship I may be eligible for."

Kevin laughed silently shaking his head. "It's cool dude. I'm late like all the time. 'Sides, you getting a scholarship is a big deal." He looked down at the object in his hands and passed it to the nerd. "Here. My head is a lot harder than yours, and I know it would make you feel better to have one."

Eddward took the helmet gingerly, as if it were a breakable object, rather than a device that could save his life. It was beautifully crafted, with some green flames on either side of it. Edd could almost see his reflection on the glossy finish. "Thank you, Kevin. I thoroughly appreciate the gesture." Together the boys walked side by side out the double doors to the parking lot where Kevin's bike sits.

Edd had to pick his jaw up off the ground. He has seen the beast, sure, but never actually admired the craftsman and care that Kevin took in the upkeep. "That's my baby." Kevin beamed. Edd also took note of the passenger seat on the back that he was sure hadn't been there before. His body moved of its own accord as he approached the beast, running his fingers across the body. Eddward's suspicions were confirmed when he felt that the bike was still warm. He nodded in satisfaction and continued to inspect the motorcycle. Kevin didn't stop him. Instead he leaned back and stared fascinated.

Eddward had fibbed when he told Kevin what had kept him. Well not completely. A teacher did discuss with him on the prospects of scholarships, but he was actually in the library researching the mechanics of motorcycles, and what the hype was. Eddward didn't understand why anybody would want to ride one of those things. He spent his free period at the end of the school day on the computer absorbing every website he could find. He thanked his genetics for his photographic memory once again for the millionth time. He also researched studies on what the appeal was.

It was in this research, that he had discovered, it was more the adrenaline rush of having nothing around you. No seatbelt to fasten, no doors or walls closing you in. It was just you and the world. The feeling of the wind pushing against you as you reached high speeds. Going down the highway at night and seeing the lights of the city ahead of you without a windshield to obstruct the view. Feeling the roar of the engine underneath you as you screamed down the street.

It was true. Eddward could feel his heart accelerating at the thought of it. It was quite an entertaining idea. He was not so proud to at least admit to himself that he wasn't intrigued. He finished his examination and looked at the red head in approval. He reached for his messenger bag that hung off one shoulder and looked at Kevin. "Um, Kevin," He started, "What should I do with my bag?" he asked.

Kevin laughed and motioned to the back where there were two compartments on either side. "Stick it in here dork." Eddward nodded his approval and did as instructed. He then removed his beanie revealing a head of dark locks. He stuck the garment in the back with his bag. He looked at Kevin who was staring at him dumbfounded. He had never seen Double Dee without his iconic sock. "Dude, you know you can just put the helmet on over it right?"

It was Double Dee's turn to shrug. "It would only be pushed down by the helmet if worn correctly and block my vision." He was self-conscious about his hair, but at the same time, he knew the sensibility behind his actions.

Kevin still looked shell-shocked but shook himself out of it. He helped Edd buckle the helmet hiding the blush has his fingers brushed along the dork's jaw, "Ok, so let me get on first and then you got on after me. But wait until I tell you I'm ready. Otherwise, I'm going to have to pick this baby off the ground." Edd nodded his understanding and waited patiently. Alright get on. Just place your foot here," pointing to the footrest behind his own, "and swing your other leg over. Easy peasy." He grinned. Edd did as instructed. Placing his left foot on the foothold and mounting the bike. He struggled with finding a place to put his hands. Kevin caught on to that rather quickly. "Just put them around my waist." He mumbled out.

Edd was unsure as to what Kevin was thinking, it seemed to him like the jock was embarrassed. Not wanting to wound Kevin's pride, Eddward settled for Kevin's shoulders. But he Kevin just grabbed the hands and guided them to his waist. "Trust me. It's easier to hold on this way." He said a little louder. Confidence starting to creep back into his voice. The ravenette nodded in affirmation and wrapped his arms around the athletic waist around him. He had to resist the urge to admire the toned muscles beneath the thin shirt. "You better hold on." Kevin teased and started up his bike.

The beast roared to life beneath them and Edd's heart started pounding immediately. Kevin could feel it easily but ignored it, as he started out of the parking lot. It would have been a straight shot down the main road, but Kevin made Edd a promise. So instead, he turned down one of the cross streets to a road less traveled. He chuckled to himself as the small nerd gripped his arms and legs tighter around the jock as he made the turn. "Just lean into the turns with me. I promise I won't let you fall." He shouted back. He was going the speed limit, but to Edd, it felt like they were going so much faster.

He found the courage to lift his head off the jock's back and was greeted by the wind hitting his helmet. If he had the visor up, he was sure that his eyes would have watered. He started feeling the same adrenaline rush he had read about. He was exhilarated. He was almost brave enough to stretch out his arms. Almost, but not quite. Instead, he settled for relaxing his grip. He still held on to the red-head's hips as he looked around. And though Eddward couldn't see it, Kevin was beaming with happiness. His face red in a deep blush, one would have thought he was sick. And in a way, Kevin was. He had fallen for this dork head over heels. And he wanted nothing more than to try to make him see, how much he meant to Kevin. From now on, no one would ever ride on the back of his motorcycle. That passenger seat had a reserved spot. And the name on the placard was Edd's.

Kevin pulled into his driveway, much to Eddward's dismay. He wanted to enjoy the ride a little longer, much to his own surprise. But there was work to be done. Eddward pulled the helmet off, and Kevin snorted with laughter turning away leaning against his front tire for support. Eddward wasn't sure what was so funny until Kevin managed to breathe out, "Dude, your hair." Eddward looked at the mirror on the bike and saw that his normally neat curls were in total disarray. Double Dee gasped in embarrassment. "Oh, dear!" He started finger brushing it. "This simply will not do!" He rushed over to the compartments and attempted to open it but started panicking when he found it locked.

Kevin sobered at the blue-eyed boy's panic. "Hey, I gotcha. Give me a sec." Kevin opened the trunk and handed Edd his beanie. The panicked boy quickly through it on, adjusting it in the mirror. Kevin noticed Edd's labored breathing and rushed to his side. "Hey, Dee, it's ok." He held his hands on the small boy's shoulders. He was starting to understand why he wore the beanie so much. "Hey c'mere. It's cool. You're good. You look fine." He muttered trying to calm Eddward. An idea came to him, and he pulled the still shaky boy into his arms. "Here you go. You're all good. See, you're calming down already." Eddward wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and breathed in his scent. He felt his panic attack subsiding. His breathing had become even once again.

Stepping out of the embrace, with a fresh blush on his cheeks, Edd looked down. "Th…thank you Kevin." He sighed deeply. "I am unsure as to what came over me." Kevin put his hands in his pockets. Dude, I get it. You were freaked because your hair got messed up. That's why you wear the beanie." Edd nodded. "Alright, see? No harm done." He grabbed their bags. Refusing to let Edd carry his own. "C'mon, we got some studying to do."

Once inside, Eddward admired the house. He hadn't stepped foot inside this dwelling since he was a child. He was in awe at how homey it felt. He could smell something that smelled suspiciously like spaghetti coming from the kitchen. It was rare that he had a home-cooked meal at his own home. "Ah, sweet!" Kevin exclaimed. "Ma is making lasagna!" He shouted this, fist pumping in the air.

"Yes, I am. Now get your ass in here before I shove a foot in it." Came the response. The expression sounded strange to Edd. But he could tell that love was exhibited in it. Sure enough, he stepped in the kitchen and saw a grin plastered on Mrs. Barr's face. "Oh, hello dear. You must be Eddward." She towards Kevin who started to blush slightly. "He told me that you had offered to tutor him. Judging off his grades, he definitely needs it."

Kevin's face grew as red as his hair, and Edd laughed genuinely. The embarrassed boy elbowed Eddward and gestured up the stairs. "Anyway mom, let us know when dinner is ready."

The usual meek boy looked at his companion. "Am I to take it that I am invited to share in the nutritious meal with you and your family?"

The red head looked at the ravenette with an incredulous face. "If you're asking what I think you're asking. Then yeah." He lifted his hat and ran a hand through his ginger locks. "I thought it was kind of given. My mom doesn't care, really. She's used to me having Nazz and Nat here all the time."

Edd felt a twinge of jealousy, but nodded satisfied with the answer as the two made their way up the stairs. The small boy paused before entering the room. This would be the first time he had ever seen it. And Edd would be lying if he didn't say that he wasn't the least bit curious. Kevin noticed Edd's hesitation, opened the door and pulled him inside by the wrist. Eddward being so clumsy tripped over his feet, knocking both himself and the athletic boy over. Kevin landed on top of Edd with his arms on either side, preventing him from fully placing his weight on the boy. Edd's face burned with intensity as he saw something flash through those green eyes. Kevin could also see something in Edd's ocean blues as well. But rather than say anything, or try to push his luck, he quickly rose. Holding out a hand, he gestured to the bed. "Um, you can sit there if you want. Or you can have the desk." His voice didn't hold the same confidence as before. Eddward nodded. sitting on the bed, pulling out all of his materials. Kevin sat in the chair across the room. He sat in the chair so he could rest his head on the back of it.

Kevin was enthralled in the studies, completely captivated by the boy's voice as he explained the latest subject. Kevin made sure to take notes and asked the correct questions. However according to the braniac, "There is no such thing as a stupid question Kevin. Only a stupid decision."

Kevin could almost feel like his brain was about to explode when his mother called from downstairs. "Boy's dinner is ready. Wash up." It was a command. not a request. Kevin showed Edd where the bathroom was so that he may wash his hands thoroughly and almost had a panic attack by the state of it. Kevin just laughed it away and pushed the poor boy out of the way so he could use the sink.

Once downstairs, Edd was shown to the dining room, where the table had been made. The blue-eyed boy could feel his mouth watering at the smell, but he was positively salivating at the sight. It was a picture from a catalogue. Both boys sat, Kevin grabbing two plates to serve them both. Eddward suddenly felt awkward with his hands in his lap as Kevin's mom initiated the conversation. "Eddward dear, how are your parents?"

The small boy met her eyes and nodded. "Yes ma'am. They are both well. They should be home tonight. Both had to work a 48-hour shift at the hospital." Mrs. Barr nodded her approval. She knew the small boy was nervous, but she also knew that the boys played together as kids.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a booming voice came from the entrance. "Honey, it smells like you outdid yourself tonight." Mr. Barr came into the dining room, bent down to kiss his wife, before noticing the Edd. "Who are you?" he asked suddenly.

Double Dee was about to jump off his seat when Kevin interjected. "Dad, this is Edd. You know the smart dork?"

The booming man nodded his approval. "Well, what is everyone looking at me for? Let's eat." Edd took a bite out of his lasagna and it was like taking a bite out of heaven. He didn't want to leave, and just knew, that there were going to be more meals like this in the future.


	5. Did I Mention

**AN: Ok. I'm late posting this. Technically it is still Friday in 1/3rd of the US at the time I'm posting this now. LoL. Sorry. I am tired and slap happy. Haha. Anyway. I will be getting to the point I was at when I originally posted TGML. But there are going to be some major differences. If you haven't read the original, it is still on AO3. If you aren't following me there, I have the same name. Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Love and Kisses,**

**KM Forever**

* * *

The two had built a strong friendship over the next few weeks. Kevin and Edd became as inseparable as Edd had been with the other Ed's. And although Kevin didn't like Eddy, he still maintained a friendly conversation with him. Every once in a while, they would get into a heated argument which Edd would have to break up. Other than that, things ran smoothly.

Ed loved it. He saw that his smarter friend was connecting with somebody other than the boys he used to play with, and Eddie was also starting to soften around the edges. Even with Ed's special classes, he was starting to grow in ways the others had not been expecting. The classes were not so that Ed could improve his studies. They were classes that helped the boy to use his social skills best. Although he was diagnosed with down syndrome, his friends never treated him any differently. Edd's affinity for the violin earned him a spot in the orchestra at their school. Edd and Eddy had not missed a concert yet. And the approaching winter concert would be no different.

Kevin noticed Edd standing in line near the band room and approached him from behind. Kevin saw an opportunity as the young nerd had been deeply engrossed in whatever book he was reading this time. The red head snuck up behind Double Dee, covering his blue eyes. Without missing a beat, Edd spoke. "Good afternoon Kevin. Is there something I may help you with?" Kevin lifted his hands and held them up in defeat. "I seriously gotta know how you knew it was me." Double Dee shrugged his shoulders saying, "I can smell your cologne."

Ok, now Kevin was confused. "But I don't wear cologne." He scratched his head. "Or any kind of body spray."

A deep blush appeared on Edd's face. "Um, what I meant to say was, oh dear." Edd pulled his beanie over his eyes in embarrassment. It drove Kevin nuts when Edd did stuff like this. He just found the smaller boy irresistible when he got flustered. "Just teasing dude. Anyway, whatcha doing in line?"

Double Dee mumbled something through his sock but realized Kevin couldn't hear him when he was poked in the side. He lifted up his beanie with a yelp. "I am purchasing tickets for Ed's concerto. Eddy and I take turns in purchasing them, and it appears to be my turn." The line started to move Kevin saw an opportunity present itself and deftly stepped in front of his favorite dork.

Before Edd even had a chance to argue, Kevin spoke to the ticket attendant. "I would like 5 tickets for the concert thing." He slapped the money in front of him. It was at least $50, and the attendant just looked at him confused. "Um Kev, it is only $5 for each ticket. So, I only need $25."

Edd snickered behind Kevin, admiring the gesture. "Oh well, Choice. Here you go." Kevin handed the kid $25 and took the tickets. He turned to Double Dee spreading the tickets in his hand like he was spreading a fan. "How you like them apples? Now we can all go." Both boys broke apart in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Edd had to brace himself on Kevin's shoulder to keep himself from falling over. They were only interrupted when approached by four very confused teenagers.

"Um guys, what is so funny?" Nazz asked hesitantly. But the boys reveled in their inside joke waving her off saying, "it's nothing."

Nat raised a teal eyebrow at the pair. "Have you two finally admitted your feelings for each other and decided to start dating?" He asked. Both boys stopped their snickering as 4 pairs of shocked eyes were on Nathan Goldberg. But he just shrugged his shoulders holding his hands in the air defensively. "What? I know you two were thinking it." He pointed to Nazz and Eddy. "I'm the only one who had enough guts to actually say it."

Both Kevin and Edd looked at each other with shock in their eyes before quickly looking away.

Both Edd and Kevin immediately got defensive. "Absolutely Preposterous Nathan!" and "Dude, really?" Both of the young men exclaimed at once. Nat, Eddy and Nazz all looked each other with knowing glances and burst out laughing leaving the other two boys blushing furiously. Green eyes met blue before looking away their faces growing even more red.

Finally, Edd broke the silence. "Um, what Kevin was going to say before Nathan's outrageous outburst, was that he had purchased tickets for us all to go and see Ed perform tonight." He wanted to hide his face in his beanie and then punch Eddy because he was sure it was the short loudmouth who told everyone of his feelings for a certain jock. But that would have to wait until later.

Ed was coming out of practice when he heard the commotion outside. He had a feeling he knew what it was about but was smart enough not to speak his mind about the subject. He would allow the cards to fall where they may. He knew how the two unlikely friends felt about each other and knew that they would admit their feelings to one another when the time was right.

"Double Dee, Eddy!" He called out. Carrying his violin on his back. "Are we going to have our special lunch now?" The two boys looked at each other grinning.

Double Dee turned to the other three friend's and bowed apologetically. "Please excuse us. We have a tradition to uphold and would like to keep it between us three."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, his breathing still coming hard from the embarrassment. "It's cool, dude. I'm not your keeper or anything."

Nat elbowed his friend in the side. "Not yet, anyway sweet cheeks." he said with a grin. The blushing started all over again as the three dorks made their way to the exit quickly.

**Edd's POV**

The three boys sat the local diner that was mere blocks from the school. Double Dee kept glaring daggers at his short friend. Ed was munching happily on his buttered toast with a bowl of gravy that he would dip his bread into. "Ok Sockhead. Seriously stop. I didn't tell Aquamarine about your stupid crush on Shovelchin. Lughead here can vouch for that." Eddy stated pointing his thumb at Ed.

"Then how is it then that Nathan found out Eddy?" Double Dee inquired incredulously.

Eddy shrugged noncommittally. "Beats me. Maybe he picked on the hormones you were sending in Kevin's direction. Or maybe the stupid jock likes you too."

"The word I believe you are looking for is pheromones Eddy. And… wait." It finally occurred to Edd what his short friend had said. "What did you say?" He asked for clarification.

"I said that Kevin might actually like you too." Eddy sighed. "We all see it Dee. We see the way that Kevin looks at you. It would be weird, if I didn't know how you felt about him. But he looks at you like you are his entire world." He placed a hand on top of Edd's. "I'm just worried, that if I'm right, you're going to get hurt Dee." His gaze intensifying. "That's the last thing I want for you. You're my brother." Eddy turned to Ed. "Both of you." He stated firmly. "Hell, you're better brothers than my own brother was."

All three of them remembered when they met Eddy's brother and how much of a loser, he actually turned out to be. It was a bittersweet memory. Eddy's heart had broken, but his friend's in the neighborhood helped put the pieces back together. And although they drifted apart again, there was still that memory. Eddy never forgot what Kevin did for him there.

Double Dee sat for a moment. "I appreciate your concern for me Eddy, but if Kevin truly did feel the same that I felt for him, then I am sure he would have told me so." And although the smart kid was so confident, he was unsure with himself. There were many moments shared between the two of them. Intense stares, constant innuendos, and even a couple of close encounters. Ed caught Eddward's hesitation. "Aw. It's ok Double Dee. You love Kevin and Kevin loves you. It is not a secret." He pulled his two friends into a giant hug. "I know that Kevin will ask you out very soon." Edd smiled sadly but knew in his heart that his usually perceptive friend, was wrong.

However, a new scam started to formulate in Eddy's head. However, this one, he was sure would succeed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and shot a quick text to a certain blond and teal haired boy. hardly keeping his attention away from his pals sitting at the table with him.

**Kevin's POV**

Kevin, Nazz, and Nat walked over to the cafeteria alone for the first time in almost a month. The whole time, Kevin was kicking at Nat. "Dude! Why'd you have to go and tell everybody?"

Nat turned around and held his hands up defensively. "I didn't tell anybody. Everybody already knows." He turned around putting his hands in his pockets. "Besides, believe it or not, the dork has some serious feelings for you too."

Kevin stopped in his tracks right outside of the cafeteria. "What do you mean?"

This time Nazz chimed in. "It's like Goldberg here said, 'everybody already knows.'" She chuckled. "We just don't understand why the two of you aren't butt buddies already."

For the hundredth time that day, Kevin's face grew hot. "Seriously? Is that all you two perverts think about?" But his two friends brushed him off as they sat down at their table. Kevin took a moment to compose himself. "I don't wanna scare him off. Otherwise, I probably would've asked him out two weeks ago." He thought about how it felt when he fell on top of Edd. He saw something there but didn't exactly know what it was. Fright? Passion? There was no telling.

"Admit dude," Nazz told him, "you just don't wanna know what would happen when you're gay ass finally comes out of the closet."

Kevin took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "No guys, it's not like that. I don't give a flying fuck what anybody else thinks. I just worry about him. I can protect him as best I can, but although we've moved into the 21st century, there are still some homophobic assholes in this school."

Nat and Nazz looked at each other silently. Nazz thought for a second, and then found the right words. Looking at Kevin directly, Nazz spoke. "Look, if most of the school hasn't found out by now, then they will find out, eventually. Double Dee doesn't exactly hide who he is. He's out and proud about it. He doesn't outright say that he's gay, he just is. And you, Kev, are madly in love with him. Even if you don't wanna admit to yourself." It was during this speech that two phones buzzed at once.

Nat and Nazz briefly looked at their phones and a huge smile erupted on both faces leaving Kevin confused as he checked his own phone. Nothing. "Guys, what's that all about."

Nat looked from the blonde to the red head. "Sorry, Kevin. It looks like we won't be able to go to the concert with you tonight."

Kevin's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Why the hell not?" He growled.

But Nat just wagged one of his manicured fingers. "Can't tell ya. But I promise it's for a good reason." The two scheming teens finished their lunch without another word leaving Kevin speechless and stunned. He got up from his seat and stormed away without taking another bite.


	6. Helpless

**AN: Good Evening my loves. I know I'm two days late with this, but I am going to be uploading my chapters from now on every Wednesday. I didn't realize I would still have to focus on my novel. You are still going to get updates, however, not three in one week. I'm sorry guys. Please don't hate me!**

**Love and Kisses,**

**KM Forever**

* * *

Later on, that evening, Kevin is on the phone with Edd. "So, what should I wear to one of these things? Will my jeans and t-shirt work?"

"Oh, dear lord Kevin, no!" Came Edd's exasperated voice. "Don't you have a suit or anything that could be presented as formal wear?"

Kevin thought for a moment before slapping himself in the forehead. "Duh, I have the suit I wear when we're playing away games." Kevin couldn't believe how long it took him to think about it. But he dug through his closet and found what he was looking for. "Ok, found it. You gonna catch a ride with Eddy?"

"Unfortunately, Eddy seems to have caught some sort of stomach bug suddenly and cannot make it this evening. Which is rather unfortunate, seeing as how we never miss Ed's performances."

"Yeah." Kevin mused. "Nat and Nazz bailed on me too. Want me to give you a ride?" He asked hopeful. Edd wasn't as nervous on his bike as before, but tonight, he was wearing a suit. And the hesitation was noticed by the red head. "We live like 10 minutes from the school. The worst that's going to happen is your hair is going to get a bit messed up, but we can fix that when we get back to the school."

Edd loved when Kevin read his mind, and he had to admit that the jock made sense. "Very well Kevin. Your point has been made."

"Choice! Wanna meet me over here in 10? Or I can come meet you at your house?"

"No, I am very capable of walking the short distance to your house. I have been ready for the past hour." Edd smiled through the phone.

Kevin lay down on the bed. "Cool. Let me get dressed and I'll see you outside." He hung up the phone and placed it on the bed beside him. There were a few asses he was going to kick. And he couldn't wait to kick Eddy's from here to kingdom come. Why on earth did they all decide to bail on Ed? Kevin looked at his phone. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as he noticed 5 minutes had already passed. He was not about to have Dee wait outside for him. He quickly through on his clothes and was racing down the stairs.

"Hey Kev, where's the fire?" His father, Robert, called from the living room.

Kevin stopped for a moment. "Big Ed has some sort of band concert tonight. I just wanna be there for him."

Kevin's dad put down his paper. "Is Double Dee going to be there?" He asked with a smile.

And Kevin couldn't help the smile that graced his own lips. "Yeah, that's actually why I gotta go like now. I'm giving Dee a ride, and we all know how he feels about being late."

Robert waved him away. "Alright, go. Wouldn't want the poor geek to get his panties in a twist." He said playfully. And without another word Kevin was out the door face to face with a certain dork who was just about to knock on the door in front of him. Instead, he knocked on Kevin's chest.

Kevin laughed at the misstep. "Who's there?" He attempted to joke. But Edd was mortified. He hid his face in his hands muttering out, "I am so sorry Kevin. I didn't mean to do that." But Kevin was rolling with laughter. He grabbed Edd by his head and pulled him to his chest in a hug. "Dude, I'm tougher than I look." He enjoyed how the smaller guy felt in his arms. He suddenly felt the need to ask him out but chickened out at the last second. "Let's go. We don't wanna be late." Kevin chuckled. He let the boy go, and the two mounted the bike.

They made it back to the school with plenty of time. They entered the auditorium and sat in the front row where they were sure Ed would see them. Double Dee was talking about their latest project. Kevin loved his enthusiasm. Without stopping to think about what he was doing; he interrupted the dork. "Hey Dee, wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

Without blinking an eye, Eddward answered. "Well, it is not too hot, nor is it too cold, and I believe it would be an excellent opportunity to examine the tide pools for our science class. I can even see if Eddy and Ed are doing anything as well."

Kevin blinked a couple of times. "Um… dude, I meant, I mean, would you like to go to the beach with me." Kevin made Edd meet his gaze. It was intense, and longing. "Just me. Without the other dorks, or that dumbass Nat and Nazz. Would you like to go with me?" For some reason he just could not seem to get the right words out. But Edd, being rather observant, seemed to understand exactly what the red head was asking. "Kevin, are you implying we go out?" Edd started to wring his hands together. "Dare I ask, but are you asking me on a date?" Kevin grasped One of Edd's hands to stop the nervous fidgeting. He didn't let go though. "Yeah." He replied sheepishly. "That's exactly what I'm 'implying.'"

Edd's face turned red. "Then yes Kevin, I accept. But so, help me, if this is some cruel prank…" Kevin interrupted Eddward again. But this time with his lips properly shocking the usually mouthy boy. Edd didn't fight it. He only melted into it. And although the auditorium was filling up with people, Kevin didn't shy away. He reveled in the display of emotion he felt for his dork. After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart. "Does that feel like a prank to you dork?" Edd shook his head, not trusting his words. "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." Instead of saying anything else, Edd just nuzzled against Kevin. Relaxing before the concert started. But both boys were blown off the cloud they were on when they heard a series of whoops and cheers right behind them.

"It's about damn time! Get it Double Delicious." Both boys turned around, and seated in the row right behind them, were the three who said they wouldn't be able to make it.

"Nat, I am seriously going to pound you into the next oblivion!" Kevin was about to hop over the seat when he felt a tug on his shirt. Edd sat there blushing just shaking his head with a small smile. "Don't concern yourself Kevin. I am sure they were only doing what they felt was right." Kevin cursed under his breath and sat back down. He could hear three sets of laughter behind him, and the hand not holding Edd's closed off in a fist.

Nazz leaned over, "I'm really happy for you two." She moved to climb over the seat as the lights started to dim. "But yeah, this was totally our plan. We knew you wouldn't have the guts to ask him out unless you two were alone. So, we planted the seeds, and now here you are." She grinned at them. Things were coming together. And the whole gang couldn't be happier.

They all enjoyed the performance, Edd leaning into Kevin's side, the red head's arm around the ravenette. They listened intently as Ed performed his solo, and all of them had tears in their eyes by the time it was finished. He performed beautifully. When the concert had ended, they all walked out and waited for their Ed. Kevin was practically pulling Edd behind him, never letting go of the hand that was in his. Double Dee carried a blush the whole time.

"Um Kevin, are you not concerned what the others in the student body will think?" Edd asked tentatively.

Kevin stopped in his tracks causing the dork to bump into his back. He turned and faced Edd, his eyes serious. "Honestly Dee, I don't give a flying fuck what anybody has to say. All I know is that I am extremely happy right now. You have seriously made me the luckiest guy in the world tonight. And if anybody wants to try to start something with me, just let them. I can take on the whole fucking world."

Edd smiled softly. "Language Kevin, please." He wrapped his arms around the tall jock affectionately his head resting perfectly just under Kevin's jaw. The taller boy scoffed at the admonition but said nothing else. But much like Edd predicted, there were whispers, and side glances around them. Kevin turned and flashed a death glare while Edd tried to hide from the unwanted attention. "Y'all wanna fucking say something?" The whispers hushed and the conversation resumed between each individual party.

"Geez Shovelchin. What are you trying to do, scare everybody?" Eddy asked. "Ya know they're going to talk anyway. It will be all over school by Monday morning." The short boy flashed a worried glance to his friend. "You guys sure you can take it?"

Nat came up and rested his elbow on Edd's shoulder who was now standing by Kevin's side, arm still around his waist. "People will talk. Why not give them something to talk about?" He was very good at wiggling those eyebrows. He reached down and smacked Edd's ass earning a surprised yelp from the small boy. Kevin just shook his head at his friend. "Nat, man, I value our friendship, but if you pull any crap like that again, I'll have to seriously kick your ass." Nat just laughed and looked around. "Hey have y'all seen Nazz?"

Kevin looked up and scanned the hall. Sure enough, she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Don't know. Let me call her." The read head found her name and hit call. When Nazz answered, everyone around could only hear one end of the conversation.

"Hey where are you? Oh, you are?" His eyebrows raised. "Ok, well I hope you feel better. Want me to bring you…" But the line disconnected before the question could be finished. Three pairs of eyes were on Kevin. "She said she wasn't feeling too good, so she called her mom to take her home."

Edd contemplated this. "She has been getting sick fairly often as of late. I do hope it is nothing too serious." He mused.

Kevin just shrugged. "Nah, she would've told me if it was. 'sides, she told me to make sure we enjoy the rest of the night." Kevin pounded his fist in the air. "Who's up for pizza?" Cheers erupted from the small group. Ed was coming out of the orchestra room cheering along, although he didn't know what he was cheering for. The cheers turned into laughter as Ed jumped up and down happily. "Want some pizza big guy?" Eddy asked the laughter still in his voice.

"Oh, Do I?" Ed exclaimed happily. The five of them made their way out the doors.


	7. Hang Out With You

**AN: Here is the 2nd chapter tonight. I rushed with the editing so I hope it's ok. I will see ya'll next Wednesday!**

**Love and Kisses,**

**KM Forever**

* * *

Kevin made sure to pack enough the essentials for his first Date with Edd. He could barely conceal his happiness, and it didn't go unnoticed by his parents who were watching with amused smiles in the background. "Got a hot date kiddo?" Robert asked. Kevin couldn't hide the immediate embarrassment as it creeped along his face. "Just be safe." His father waved him off without another word. He'll embarrass him later.

But his mom, Monica Barr, wasn't one to let these things go. "Who is it Kevin?" She asked. Although she had a feeling, she didn't really want to push him. But knowing her son, he wasn't going to come right on out and say it, so she picked the most direct route. "Is it Eddward sweetie?"

Kevin was packing up his lunch when his head whipped up and his eyes matched hers. There wasn't any menace, or disapproval. All he saw there was love. He rubbed his neck nervously. "Is it that obvious?" He asked.

Monica nodded. "Yes dear. But only because your father and I see just how head over heels you are for him. We know that you don't enjoy studying _that_ much. And you would normally try to have an excuse to get out of it. But with Edd, it's different. So, our conclusion was he was around so much so you could spend as much time with him as possible."

Kevin's jaw almost fell to the ground before him, before the normally masculine boy started to tear up and ran into his mother's arms, much like he used to do when he was younger. "I know you guys don't really care about that stuff, and wouldn't have minded, but I couldn't help but be nervous about how you would both react." He explained into the crook of her neck.

Mrs. Barr took a step out of the hug, still looking into her son's eyes. "Gay straight, bisexual, or whatever, you are still our son. And we will never stop loving you for it. But you need to make sure you are always prepared. No matter what the situation is." She furrowed her brows making sure her meaning went through.

"Seriously mom? We just started dating! Like, we haven't even gone on our first date yet. You really think we're going to have sex?" He asked clearly embarrassed from the nature of the conversation.

But his mom appeared to be unphased as she shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't mean that you should stop carrying protection with you." Kevin was officially done with this conversation. He grabbed the rest of the stuff he needed and was racing out the door. His father's booming laughter following him.

Once outside, he saw Double Dee leaning against the bike. In his hands was a helmet he hadn't seen before. It had the same design as his, but the flames were blue instead of green. His knees almost buckled at the sight. "You got your own helmet?" He asked, the shock evident in his face.

Edd looked down sheepishly and nodded. "Yes. While I am no longer terrified of this monstrosity," he said pointing his thumb at Kevin's baby, "I couldn't very well continue wearing your helmet, now could I?"

Kevin closed the distance between the two of them, cupping his cheeks with his hands and placed a ginger kiss on his dork's lips. "Nah dude, I already figured that you could keep the helmet. But I promise to wear mine from now on."

Edd rested his forehead on Kevin's his breathing a little shaky. "Um Kevin, I was actually hoping I could keep your original helmet." He held out the new helmet between the two causing the green-eyed boy to take a step back. "I actually purchased this one for you. That is, if you'll have it."

Kevin grinned widely. "Choice! Yeah dude, of course I'll wear it. The blue actually matches your eyes." He exclaimed as he examined the head wear. Edd proceeded to apply his helmet. He had a sly grin on his face. "That was the point." He said before slapping his visor down.

The two boys got on the bike. Eddward could never get enough of the closeness between the two of them. Edd's heart pounded against Kevin's back as his arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. He wasn't scared anymore. He only longed to feel this connection to the driver for just a bit longer. Sure, his affections may have started as a crush, but as the two grew close, and spent more time together, Double Dee knew that he was feeling more. The feelings within him wanted to burst forward and erupt out of his mouth. But Eddward was smart enough to think before speaking. He knew that such a confession would cause this relationship to crumble before it began, so he instead chose to bite his tongue, and wait for the right time.

The trip to the beach went smoothly. And the beach itself, was surprisingly empty for the most part. It was a beautiful day. The two found a spot and set up, and once Edd deemed their little spot was perfect, nodding his head in approval, Kevin smiled at the ravenette with an evil grin.

"Kevin, what on earth are you planning?" Edd asked nervously with a chuckle. He was immediately picked up yelping in shock. "Kevin! Put me down this instant!" He pleaded, but the jock only laughed as he ran across the sand towards the ebbing water. Edd could hear the splashing caused by the red-head's feet as he made his way further into the water. When Kevin found himself waist-deep, he plunged in, pulling Eddward in with him. He was finally able to get free as he made his way above the waves spluttering and laughing. "Kevin," he coughed, "was that absolutely necessary?"

The redhead slicked his now wet hair back. "Sorry dude, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face though." He moved towards his man and pulled him close by his hips. "Sorry," he breathed, "I won't do it again."

Edd breathed in Kevin's scent, which now smelled as salty as the very sea they were in, and without making a gesture or giving away any hint, wrapped his leg in the back of Kevin's, and pushed him over, successfully tripping the now shocked boy. But Kevin had faster reflexes and pulled Double Dee in with him.

The two boys wrestled in the water happily. While Kevin knew how ticklish Edd was, Edd was pleasantly surprised to discover one of Kevin's most hidden tickle spots. Of course, it is his feet. Eddward thought to himself.

Eventually they both grew hungry and knew they needed to stop and eat. They made their way back to the beach which was starting to fill up quickly. Kevin tossed a towel to Edd who almost dropped it and proceeded to dry himself thoroughly as Kevin set up lunch.

Edd's eyes widened as he saw the spread start to grow. Kevin had prepared deconstructed ham and cheese sandwiches. He also had bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, and everything else he could need. Everything packed neatly in Ziploc bags. Kevin excused himself momentarily to rinse the sand off. Kevin came back shortly after, being very careful not to touch anything and crafted the sandwiches. All the time, Eddward watched, only daring to try to help once, before his hand was slapped away with a butter knife. He sat there nursing his water. After the food was ready, Kevin reached into the pack, and pulled out a chilled bottle. To Eddward's surprise and delight, it was his favorite sparkling cider. "What?" Kevin asked feigning shock, "did you really think I wasn't going to try to make this date as special as I could?"

Edd chose his words carefully. "No, I just did not think that you were going to get this elaborate in the preparations. Kevin, I am truly honored." Kevin grumbled happily. He was overjoyed that he was able to make this lunch that much more special. The two ate exchanging small talk throughout.

Later as they were packing everything up and getting ready to leave, Eddward grabbed Kevin's hand. "I am curious Kev," He started nervously, "where do we stand?"

The red head looked at Edd. "What do you mean dude?" Edd tried to let go of Kevin's hand but he only held on tighter.

Sighing, Edd tried again. "What I mean, is where do we stand on our relationship?"

Finally understanding what the blue-eyed boy was getting at, Kevin smiled and looked Eddward squarely in the eyes. "I thought it was obvious. We're dating, aren't we?"

A smile appeared on Eddward's face as the worry dissipated. He nodded happily, but a question still lingered. Sensing what the smaller boy was trying to say, Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd with passion and hunger. Edd reciprocated the kiss as their tongues danced to a tune, that only the two seem to know. Breaking apart, Kevin didn't move any further away. The two boys stood there forehead to forehead. "I want you to be my boyfriend." Kevin said softly. The words came to him and he spoke them with no fear. It has been what he wanted since before that first study session. He used to be afraid to voice it, but now he knew in his heart that Edd was the one he wanted. "I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. Is that alright?" He asked.

Without moving his head away, Edd deepened his hold on Kevin. "Yes." came the simple response. Before another word could be uttered, Kevin's lips crashed upon Edd's. In that kiss, Kevin was able to convey every single emotion he was feeling. Everything he wanted to say was in that kiss.

It started to get darker and the two boys decided to sit there and watch the sunset. To Eddward, this day was perfect. To Kevin, he didn't want it to end. But with every happy beginning, there has to be an ending. They gathered the rest of their belongings and made their way back to the bike. They had both decided to leave their phones in the storage compartments so there would be no distractions. When Kevin powered on his phone, He noticed several missed calls from Nazz. He showed Edd who gave a worried look. "Call her first. I will be right here." Kevin nodded. His worry evident in the way that his fingers shook as he touched the screen.

He waited as the phone rang in his ears. The voice who answered, had been crying. "Kevin? I'm sorry. I know you're on a date and all, but I need to talk to you about something."

Concerned, Kevin's voice grew heavy. "What's up?"

"No. Not over the phone." She rushed out. "How fast can you get home?"

* * *

**AN: What's this? A Cliffhanger? I know that many of you know what's coming, and you are correct. We are getting the angst. And yes, it's going to be a lot of angst. Don't hate me! **

**Also, also, I would greatly appreciate any feedback. I know my writing might be subpar, but I would like to know where I can improve. So if you can, please leave a review. I will respond and better myself accordingly.**

**Love and Kisses,**

**KM Forever**


	8. Just Like a Pill

Kevin drove them home; the entire ride was tense. Both boys were obviously worried. Kevin dropped Edd off at his house leaving him with a kiss. "I'll let you know how things go." He said before driving off to the park where He had agreed to meet Nazz. She was sitting on the swing, too absorbed in her mind to notice the approaching redhead. "If you keep staring at the ground, your neck is gonna stay like that." Kevin joked.

She looked up startled but relaxed only slightly when she realized who it was. "Hey Kev." She was staring down at some papers in her hand. Her cheeks had streaks on both sides.

"Hey," he said as he closed the distance. "Seriously, what's wrong?" He asked in a softened voice. He went to go put his hand on her cheek, but she shied away from the touch. Kevin noticed the bruise starting to form there. "Who did that to you?" His anger rising. WHen she didn't answer he sat on the swing beside her. "Nazz. Talk to me." He begged.

Her shoulders shuddered. And she looked at him fresh tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Kevin, I'm pregnant."

Those two words shook him to his core. "Was there anyone else?" He asked. He honestly knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure. And he was, when Nazz flashed him a look. "I'm sorry Nazz." His whole world shattered around him. "What are we going to do?"

She laughed venomously. "I think you've done enough." She said bitterly.

But Kevin grabbed the chain on her swing and turned her to face him. "No! This was a joint effort. It may have been a one-time deal, the condom may have broken, it may have been a complete accident, but we need to figure this shit out together. So, what are WE gonna do Nazz?" The anger faded out of Nazz's eyes as she started crying again and buried her face in Kevin's chest. "I don't know." She gripped Kevin's shirt in frustration. "I don't even know where I'm going to sleep tonight." Nazz sobbed out.

Kevin looked down at the blond in his arms. "Wait? Mr. and Mrs. Beaumont? They kicked you out?"

Nazz nodded. Her tears soaking through his shirt. "They found the pregnancy test. It was stupid. I don't know why I didn't just throw the stupid thing away."

Kevin was way out of his depth here. He knew it. He also knew he couldn't take her home on his bike. He stood with his phone in his hand. "Nazz, I'm gonna call someone to come and get you. We can go wherever you want. We can go to Nat's house, my house, or Edd's. But I'm not gonna leave you by yourself."

Nazz nodded and took a moment to think. She knew that Kevin's place was out of the question. There was no room. They only had a three-bedroom house, and with Kevin's two younger sisters, there was no room. She loved Nat, but she was worried he would make a big deal out of it. And while Double Dee's parents were hardly home, she didn't want to put a kink in her best friend's budding relationship with him. She looked towards Kevin, and the worry was there. But she saw no other option. She knew that the dork would take her in without a second thought and would only wait until she was ready to talk to broach the reasons. Nazz looked at the ground sheepishly before speaking. "Kevin, can we go to Edd's?"

The color left his face, but he nodded and got on the phone anyway to called his ravenette. "Hey Dee." He paused. "Yeah, I'm here with her now. But listen, her folks kicked her out and she needs a place to stay. I'm sure my folks wouldn't mind if she stayed with us, but they don't have much room. I was wondering…" He didn't get a chance to finish his question because a small smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah. no, it sounds great. I gotta call Nat to come and get her and we'll meet you there."

Kevin hung up the phone and shot a quick text to Nat. It didn't take long before Kevin's phone dinged in his hand. "Choice. Nat's on his way." He sat back down on the swing. "Listen. We don't have to decide right now. When it comes down to it, it's your body. It's your choice. If you don't want to have a kid with your best friend who just happened to be, and I quote, 'the biggest fucking fairy you know,' I'll respect your decision." He grabbed her hand. "We will figure this out. But I want us to figure this out together. Ok?" He looked at the blond who had fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't trust her voice, so she instead chose to nod.

The two of them sat in silence together as Nat pulled up in his truck. Kevin had already texted Edd who had texted back shortly after, saying that his parents were aware of the circumstances and were allowing Nazz to stay in the spare bedroom for as long as necessary. He got out and lowered the ramp that he installed on the back. Nobody really knew why he put that ramp there. It's been there since before the teal haired kid moved to Peach Creek. When asked about it, Nat just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I had a feeling I would have a buddy here who would need to use it."

Kevin loaded his bike on the back of the truck, the feat made easier by the ramp, and helped Nazz into the cab. Nat shot Kevin a confused look, but the red head only shook his head. "Not now dude. I'll tell you later though."

Once they were all piled in, Nat drove straight to Edd's house. Once there, they walked inside. Nazz and Kevin took off their shoes as Nat walked straight in earning a condescending look from the smart boy. "Nathan, if you wouldn't mind, please remove your shoes at the door." Nat looked to everyone else and noticed they were all in their socks. He grew flustered, took off his shoes and tossed them to the door. Kevin grunted in laughter, Nazz was holding back hers, and Edd just looked at them all disapprovingly. "Nazz, allow me to show you to your room. My parents shall be home in the morning. Where are your belongings?" Nazz held back a sob. "I wasn't given the chance to get anything when they kicked me out. I guess I can try going back tomorrow and see if they'll at least let me grab a few outfits." Edd shook his head. "No, I shall gather whatever belongings you need. Kevin will accompany me." He looked at Nat like a father to his child. "Nathan, I expect everything to be in its proper place when we get back."

"Seriously dude? You act like I mess everything up wherever I go." Nat pouted. Kevin grabbed Nat's keys stifling back a laugh. "Just keep Nazz company dude. We'll be back."

Once inside the truck, Edd looked at his boyfriend. While he didn't want to press the subject, he needed to know. Curiosity was killing the cat within him. "Kevin? Would you care to tell me what happened?"

Kevin sighed deeply. "I want to tell you man. I really do. But I'm scared." His fingers clutched the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white. "I don't know what I'm going to do Dee." His torture was evident on his face.

Edd was smart. He knew how to read the signs and they were all there. "Kevin," he started, his voice shaking. "Please, be honest with me. Is Nazz carrying your child?"

Kevin, caught by surprise swerved the truck. He regained control of the vehicle and tried to compose himself. "Yeah dude. But I need you to hear me out on something. It was a one-night deal. I was trying to come to terms with something. Me and Nazz, we went out to a party and were drinking. I wanted to try something." They had pulled into the driveway of Nazz's house. "It was an experiment. You know how people are saying they experiment to figure out their sexuality or some bullshit like that? Well, that's what it was for me." He sighed. "And that's all it was. I was just trying to make sense of what I was feeling. My drunk mind made it seem like the most normal thing to do. But the more I think about it, I know it was just the beer talking." He reached for Edd's hand for reassurance, but the boy snatched it away. Kevin let his hand fall limply at his side. "I understand. I know this is probably too much for you. I wouldn't blame you if you walked away."

Edd was deep in thought. He looked towards the boy beside him. Tears were in his eyes as he was looking down. For the first time, he actually looked smaller than Double Dee. "Kevin," he started. "I can't begin to wonder what you must be feeling, but you need to figure out what it is you are going to do about your current circumstance." He cupped Kevin's cheek. Forcing the redhead to look at him. "Right now, this is all too much for me. and I am unsure as to how this will affect our current relationship. I have no intentions of walking away, but like I stated, you need to figure this out and soon." He looked towards the house in front of him. "Now let's go gather Nazz's belongings."

He pulled out a roll of bags that he had brought with him. Kevin saw the bags and started laughing. "Always prepared. That's what I love most about you." The laughter died away as soon as he realized what he said. "Um, what I mean is…"

"I know very well what you mean." Double Dee interrupted. "But forgive me for not saying it in return." He paused. "For the moment at least. I cannot help but feel that I have been betrayed."

Kevin nodded his head smiling sadly. "Yeah man. I understand." He got out of the car and approached the house.

Edd went to go knock on the door, but Kevin opted to instead burst through the front door where Nazz's parents were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kevin noticed that her father had a beer in his hand. "Edd, head up to Nazz's room. It's the one to the left of the stairs. I want to have a chat with them." Both of the adults looked up shocked at the sudden intrusion of their home. But Mr. Beaumont composed himself rather quickly. He knocked over his beer can and rushed the short boy, but Edd, having practice with handling bullies, dodged the attack effortlessly. The old man had tripped over his feet and hit his head on the wall. Edd looked towards Nazz's mother. She sat there too shocked to move or say anything. But her eyes darted to the landline phone that was sitting on the end table next to her.

Edd figured he would have to make it fast or the police would be called. He was in fact trespassing on private property. Even if it was for a good cause. He decided to test his luck and found Nazz's room with ease. He gathered all the clothes he could find, not even hesitating when he reached her personals. It didn't take long at all. In fact, he was shocked to see just how little she actually had.

After he finished packing, Edd made his way back downstairs and politely smiled at the young girl's mother who was still staring at her unconscious husband with wide eyes. She was constantly looking back and forth between the two boys. Edd broke the silence. "If you ever wish to see Nazz, all you have to do is ask. I would, however, like to make it plain that I will only allow you to see her if it is her wish. Stress is not good for the baby."

After he made his point clear, Double Dee walked out the door with Kevin by his side. But as soon as his foot hit the porch step, he heard a small voice coming from inside. "Which one of you is the asshole that knocked her up?"

They turned around and Kevin spoke up. "I am Mrs. Beaumont."

Her eyes grew dark and her voice grew louder and stronger. "You fucked up her life you know?"

Kevin's face grew red with both anger and humiliation. "Yeah. I know." He then looked at Edd still addressing Nazz's mother. "And because of one stupid night, one stupid decision, I may have messed things up with the one person who matters the most in my life."

Mrs. Beaumont looked back and forth between the two boys and something finally clicked. "Oh I get it. You're a fag now." She laughed cruelly. "First you knock up my whore of a daughter, then you go and decide that you're a fucking fairy? Oh, this is rich." She motioned to the front door. "I hope you got everything, because as of today, that bitch is no longer my daughter. Get the fuck out faggots."

Edd had heard enough. "Now you listen here you bigot heifer. Nazz made a mistake. That much is true. However, you cannot begin to tell me that you have never made any grievous errors of your own. Judging by your age, how old were you when you gave birth to our friend?" Mrs. Beaumont was silent, and her eyes found something interesting on the floor in front of her. "That is what I thought. Good night Ma'am. I do hope that you and your husband have a long and prosperous life."

With that, Edd shut the door behind him. While keeping Nazz's belongings held tightly in his left hand, he took the jock's hand before making their way back to Double Dee's overly clean house.

* * *

**AN: What? Double Dee was actually vulgar? *Le Gasp!* Okay, I know that I hardly post. But I'm not going to make any empty promises for when I'm posting from now on. I'm also trying to work on Waking the Demon, so keep an eye on that.**

**Love and Kisses,**

**KM Forever**


End file.
